Kid x Crona Oneshots!
by suigintoulover811
Summary: I love the soul eater ship kid x crona so I have decided to make little one shots of it every week so if you are fan girls and/or fan boys of this ship then you've come to the right place! BTW I might some times forget a lot some times and don't do it at all so please remind me it would be a big help and I will do one shots of requests in the review section!(crona is a girl!)
1. Her

Kid's P.O.V

there is some thing thing that's been bothering me...it's not her asymmetrical hair, it's not her looks, her passion, nor the way she is. I get this weird feeling inside me that can't seem to go away when I'm near her, I even loose my choice of words when she talks to me, every time I always feel this urge to hold her when she shows that rare smile of her's. I sometimes ask liz or patty what the feeling is, but I always end up with the same result! "Kid that's love." "you love her, don't deny it." "I'd say it's love to me." that's all I get from them! "love, love, love, love, love!" but I only see her as a friend! I mean sure that her pink rose hair looks soft to run your hand through, and those sky blue eyes so hypothesizing where you can easily fall and stare into for eternity, and that black clad dress she has that looks like the night sky, and her soft yet pale skin she hides just feels like she's saving it just for me touch, and those soft lips that are meant for me to-

SNAP OUT OF IT KID! I can't think of her like that! she's a witch and I'm a reaper there's a difference!

'So what? She's still a girl...' my mind said to me.

yeah but she's the daughter of my father's worst enemy 'lady medusa' and she's the demon swords man or woman I don't know!

'Yeah, and your point is?'

she was trained to be a kishen and she killed people.

'but that's because she was forced to...'

I stop in my tracks...that's right she was tortured by lady medusa because she didn't want to kill people or just didn't know how to deal with it...but still she took a lot of innocent souls and who knows she probably kill us one of these days! just like her mother!

'Yeah that's what medusa would do, what do you think she would do?'

I pause for a second. Well...uh...um...she-...hmm...

'See she's not like her mother,if she wanted to kill you wouldn't you be dead already? What about that time you you first met her she didn't kill you right? she was just scared, afraid. So you have something else to debate with smart guy?'

*sigh* well can't argue with that and here I am in the middle of the night, in my bed, wide awake, talking to myself and thinking about her! I'm supposed to be a gentleman and here I am thinking of a just one girl I can get out of my head! But...now that I actually think about it do I really love Crona?


	2. letter

Crona's P.O.V

Kid has been avoiding me lately, he acts weird when I talk or look at him. Does he hate me? Does he hate me? I don't know how to deal with more people who hates me, especially if it's my friends! 'I don't know how how to deal with this! I don't know how how to deal with this! I don't know how how to deal with this! I don't know how how to deal with this!' I mentally say in my head "Will you shut up with ´I don't know how how to deal with this!' bull crap!" said Ragnarok "Geez it's like you never shut up, I'm trying to take a nap!" "I'm sorry." I quiver away hiding my head in my pillow. "you should be jackass! and if you like three stripes stop being such a wuss and tell him!" I start to turn red. "I don't like him!" "oh don't deny it every time you go to sleep I can see you dreaming of him every night!" I turn even redder. "I-I do not!" I say "mm hm I would like to believe that!" I hide even more in my pillow. "I-I don't like him me and him are friends and I only see him that way w-we have nothing special at all b-b-besides he might like some one else!

As it turns quiet for a moment I feel a fist pulling at my hair, I gasp as my head gets pulled back then Ragnarok grabs my nose and starts twisting and turning it. "ow stop it that hurts!" "I don't believe that for one second Crona!" he says as he twisted my nose more "you like kid just admit it!" "I do not!" I protest. "yes you do!" "I do not!" "yes you do!" "I do not!" as me and Ragnarok fought then we heard the door of my to my room open. "Crona are you okay?! I heard you scream so I rushed over to you're room to if you were oka-" there stood Maka with a bag on her side and a worried look on her face when she saw Ragnarok pulling my hair and twisting my nose. she then gave blank cold stare and pulled something out of her bag. she then pulled out a thick thick dictionary out of her bag I don't know how her bag was so thin and the book so thick was in there I don't know how. she then slammed it on Ragnarok's head "ow! watch it! okay I get it I'll leave Crona alone! jackass!" as he shank back into my back. "are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?" she said as she was looking at my bruised almost about to bleed nose. "n-no I'm alright" "at least let me bandage it up so it doesn't get worse." she said as she grabbed an aid kit out of her bag. "there. just try not to touch or hurt it again." "o-okay." I said as I held me knees to my chest. "oh I forgot the reason why I came here," she said as she rummage through her bag and pulled out a letter. "here." I slowly take it from her hand and looked at it.

"it's from Kid he wanted me to give it to you hes going on a mission so he couldn't give it to you in person." she said as she smiled. "oh okay." I said as I blushed. "any ways I have to get going! I'll pick you up for school tomorrow 'kay?" "mm" I nodded as she left and closed the door. As I heard her footsteps fade I sighed and looked at the letter. "well? aren't you gonna open it?!" I heard Ragnarok yell behind me. I then started to open it and unfolded the paper I soon realized there were folding creases that were straighten out a lot of them looks like he tried to make it look symmetrical. even his hand writing is symmetrical.

 _"Dear Crona,_

 _I was wondering after I come back from my mission, if you would like to hang some time. N-not like its a date or any thing! It's just you know just a friend and friend not...something else but I was just wondering! you have to go if you want to, I just feel comfortable that I'm with you. But if you like to come then tell me after I come back._

 _yours truly,_

 _Death the Kid"_

After I read the letter I was so happy that Kid asked me to hang out with him but I was sad when he said 'friend' am I really just a friend to kid? do I really love him?


	3. Trapped

Crona's POV

"he's been gone for three days." Maka said as Soul, Maka and I were walking out the DWMA.

"What do you think happened to him?" soul asks.

"I don't know..." she pondered.

"you think we should see where he went?" I ask worried.

"No, we can't just go on a mission that is assigned to someone else," Maka replies. "Not if Lord Death gives orders to." as we continue walking down to Maka and Soul's place. Soul scoffs,

"Nah, I'm sure Kid can take care of himself after all, he is Lord Death's son."

Kid's POV

"Damn it." I said as I had my partners in my hand Liz and Patty.

"Kid, there's no use of getting out of here. We're trapped." Liz says losing hope.

"No we have to get out of here." I said full of desperation. I promised Crona to hang out with her after I get back from my mission. I held up my guns one more time.

"Liz, Patty! Soul Resonance!"

"Right!" as our soul wavelengths combine our powers get stronger I aimed my guns on the fallen boulders and shot I simply ran for cover for the big explosion. As I look to see if I made any damage.

"Nothing." I said frustrated. I plop down on the floor and let go of my guns. As soon as Liz and Patty regain their forms I begin mopping.

"I'm such a sorry excuse for a Shinigami! I'm a failure! asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!"

As I continue mopping and sobbing my eyes out I suddenly feel a fist hit me on the head.

"Would you stop mopping, and at least think of a way out!" Liz yells sounding clearly annoyed as Patty laughs hysterically.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I replied as I regain my composure. As Liz, Patty- well, Liz and I search the whole cave for a way out all we found was darkness.

"Found any exits yet?" Liz asks

"No seems like there's no way out." I said

"NO WAY OUT! HAHAHAHA!" Patty laughs and runs around in a circle.

"Patty this is serious!" Liz says as she soon starts to freak out.

"Quiet." I said as I think to myself. Liz looks at me confused, as Patty looks as if we're playing another game and seems too excited for it. I held out my hands as I decide to call father. As the traditional death skull outlined underneath my feet lighting crackles all around me as I soon make contact with father.

"Oh son! I'm so glad you called me I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come back! It's been three whole days!" My father says full of worry and relief.

"Yes, Hello father, but I am in dire need of your help father." I said formally.

"Oh? and what ever do you need help with son?" he replies.

"Liz, Patty, and I are trapped in a cave on the mission you assigned us." I said straightforward.

"Oh I see, then I shall send help right away just stay put as I call in some people to successfully return you home. All I need is your location." He said as he was about to call off.

"Of course." I replied as I called off.

((HELLOS! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UP DATING FOR SO SO SO SO SO LONG! IT FEELS LIKE **FOREVER!** AND YES I"M STILL ALIVE IF SOME OF YOU PEOPLE THOUGHT I WAS SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU. ANYWAYS BYES!))


End file.
